travellers run away
by wolfie spirit
Summary: Roxas is an orphan who ran away from "Xemnas's Orphanage for the Unwanted". He runs into Axel and Demyx by chance triggering a series of adventures.
1. Chapter 1

The Travellers Run Away

Chapter 1

The quiet alleyway was suddenly disturbed by the sound of boots clacking loudly on the dusty pavement and the shouts of "Stop him, don't let him get away".

The person running in question was a small boy with thick blond hair and blue eyes that reminded one of the sea. As he ran his once neat uniform fluttered in rags around him. He was panicking and kept half tripping on his own feet it was too late by the time he realised his mistake.

The alleyway he'd chosen was a dead end closed off my a metal grille. He skidded to a halt, grabbed the fence , and rattled it desperately in hope it would give way. But it was a doomed attempt. He eventually turned round to face his pursuers, who stood smug expressions all over their faces with the new power they now had over him.

The boy was the first to speak he stuttered, "Who are you, what are you going to do to me?"

The gang broke out into choked laughs and the man who appeared to be the ring leader stated, "Who are we? We're just honest slave traders, what are we going to do to you? Simple sell y…"

The boy looked up with frightened eyes when the man stopped, his expression changed confusion as he groaned and collapsed. He had a large red and white chakram sticking out of his back, this exploded into a burst of flames and disappeared the rest of the men turned and fled terrified, but he stay put and squeezed his eyes shut hoping that what ever killed the slave hunter wasn't after him too.

Then he heard a deep warm voice begin to speak, "Nasty bunch aren't they, always trying to kidnap kids like you."

At the sound of this kind tone the boy opened his eyes, and looked up into the face off a grinning man. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, and has a mass of red hair that looked like fire, his bright green eyes shone in the light of the setting sun.

He resumed speech, " Any way, you look like a runaway to me go back to where you come from kid next time you wont be so lucky"

The mysterious man was about to turn away when he noticed the boy fidgeting like he wanted to say something, "Hey what wrong kid, spit it out" The boy said nothing.

The man sighed " Ok we'll start with names", he held out his hand, "the names Axel memorize it, and you are?"

The boy held out his small shaking hand and took Axels strong worn hand and mumbled "Roxas, uhh, I'll get your name memorized Mr Axel, sir"

Axel laughed at the young boy's earnest and managed to stutter, in between breaths, the words "And where do you come from Roxas"

"Sir Xemnas' Orpanage for the Unwanted"

Axel's laughter immediately cut off, he knew the boy's ragged uniform looked familiar and then he saw it. The long black hooded coat, the black trousers, the leather boots which where now scuffed up and caked in mud.

He grunted, "Roxas, I think you'd better come with me"

Before Roxas had time to answer this mysterious fiery haired man took him by the hand and led him through the streets, as if he was a small child.

Roxas looked around the hotel room with darting eyes and a beating heart. There were bags slung in one corner of the room and a man about Axels age sat slumped over a desk covered with maps and papers, snoring. His hair was gelled into a mullet and it looked like this had been done a few days ago as it was messy and slightly greasy.

Axel walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on Dem' wake up, we have a guest"

"Dem" groaned and stirred, he suddenly jumped out his seat and shouted, "I'm sorry Axe' I dozed off cos' I mean map work's kinda boring if you just let me go and explore the town maybe I could concentrate more, and…"

"DEMYX!" Axel roared from the room next door, "I'll over look it this time but right now we have a guest so do us all a favour and greet him!"

Demyx swung around and saw Roxas looking bemused in the corner. He ginned and strode over to him.

"Heh, as you can see I'm Demyx, I'm the guy that spends his time sleeping when he's meant to be plotting our travelling course, and I'm the guy Axel shouts at a lot"

He grinned as he turned around to look at Axel who stood looking unimpressed in the doorway. Axel threw the bundle of clothes he was holding over to Roxas

"Here put these on their mine so they most likely will be too big but they'll be more comfterable than that half destroyed uniform"

Roxas turned to the wall and began to peel off his old clothes panicking about what the two companions would think when they saw his back. The last item he removed was the jacket. Demyx coked down a gasp, but Axel just looked stern and nodded. Roxas' back was covered with belt marks and deliberate knife cuts. He put on the shirt Axel gave him and turned to face them.

After a few seconds Demyx said in a way that was almost child like, "So, who's going to tell him?"

Axel walked over to him looked down with solemn eyes and said "Roxas when I was about your age I ran away from the same hell hole, I brought you here because you remind me of me when I was younger, scared. It's obvious now how similar we are. Xemnas always beat the strongest and smartest the most"

Then he embraced him and Roxas saw that these bitter memories had reduced him to tears, so he hugged him back.


	2. Chapter 2 training day

The Travellers Run Away

Chapter 2

Roxas sat at the map desk with Axel and Demyx it was early morning and it had been decided the night before that the young boy would join the companions on their travels. No one said anything they all just knew, and any shyness or doubt had disappeared from Roxas' mind. Axel had warned him that it was a dangerous journey, but Roxas had never felt safer than when he was with the two friends. _His___two friends.

Axel was teaching Roxas how to use a map and Demyx was packing in the corner. Roxas sat slumped back in the chair warming his hands through the sleeves of his shirt on a cup of Ramen.

"So that's how coordinates work but remember a map is pretty useless without a compass if you don't know your north from your south" Axel concluded

Roxas frowned, "I thought you said it wasn't complicated"

Axel and Demyx looked at each other and started laughing, Roxas grinned as Axel ruffled his messy blond hair.

Demyx stood up, " Ok guys lets go, Thicket Thorn Forest right, training ground for newcomers"

The three companions stood out side the entrance to the forest. Roxas had never had a chance to admire nature in the home or when he was on the run. But now he stared up in awe at the trees, the sunlight reflecting off the emerald leaves, or hitting the ground in glittering shafts. Roxas awoke from his thoughts when Axel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on you can stare later we got work to do now", he paused thoughtfully, "First off me and Dem' will go off into the forest we'll give you the coordinates as to are whereabouts and you come find us."

Demyx passed him a map and compass they both told him the coordinates and sprinted into the forest. Roxas sighed and started after them. examining the map as he went.

He soon discovered why the place was called "Thicket Thorn Forest". There was no set path just a mass of nettles and bushes. But he soon got used to this, and wondered idly through, blissfully unaware off the number of disappearances recorded in that place. When he was quite far in (fairly close to where Demyx was meant to be he got the feeling of being watched.

The thickets and bushes began to seem to rustle twigs snapped he began to hear strange noises. He whirled round "Demyx?" he cried, "That you?".

Then he saw it, a figure in the bushes, not quite human, it seemed to turn to look at him, and Roxas fled terrified. He crashed through the under growth and the tangled trees straight into the arms of Demyx.

"Wow steady there Roxas what's with the panic?"

"There's something out there in the forest I don't know what it is but it looks dangerous"

Demyx's facial expression was in no way reassuring for the first time he looked dead serious, "Come on let's go find Axel"

They sprinted towards the place were Axel was hiding. Demyx hung back a little and ushered Roxas forward into the grey clearing. It seemed very lifeless compared to the rest of Thicket Thorn and the silence reminded him of a graveyard. He reached the centre of the clearing and then felt slow breathing on his neck. His breathing quickened. Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled back by the collar of his shirt. He looked up into the face of Axel.

"You gotta be more cautious Roxas what if I had been a slaver?" he grinned.

Roxas began to laugh "So it was you earlier in the forest"

Axel frowned "No I've been here the whole time"

Roxas waited hopefully for Axel to burst into laughter, too tell him he'd been messing with him or that it was part of his training. But just like Demyx he was dead serious.

Finally Axel broke the eerie silence, "Sounds like you where lucky, sounds like Larxene's watching you"

At the sound of "Larxene" a few ravens flew up into the air shrieking, Demyx flinched and Roxas grabbed Axels sleeve in fright of the whole reaction.

The forest had fallen into the clutches of night and a large unsettling crescent moon hung in the sky. Roxas was sat next to a pile of wood attempting to light it, Demyx was unpacking sleeping bags, and Axel sat and watched the two of them work in deep thought.

Eventually Roxas stood up frustrated with dirt smeared on his face, "It's no use Axel", he stated it won't light"

"It wasn't meant to, the only person permitted to light a fire in this place is me" As Axel said this he made a few hand gestures towards the fire and it flickered into life.

It came as a sudden explosion and Roxas had to jump back away from it to avoid the tangle of flames that seemed to reach over to him. In his efforts to get away from the fire he tripped and stumbled to the ground his head landed on Axel's boot.

"We have to work on the fact that loud noises and sudden happenings make you jump" Axel chuckled as he helped Roxas back up into a sitting position, "But first I bet you're dying to know how I did that"

Demyx groaned, "Give it a rest Axel I heard this bed time story before"

"Let me have my moment Dem", he turned to Roxas, " A good way to start would be that this is the place where my travels started…"

The young fiery haired boy took in his surroundings as he walked and picked his way through the various bushes and thickets. The place seemed quiet enough but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. He a twig snap and a low moaning sound, panicking he set off in a sprint, His already shredded black coat he wore tearing on the bushes. The boy tripped, and tumbled down a slope into a large patch of bushes. He struggled but he just got more tangled with every movement. Then he stopped, something was approaching the bush, an elegant hand reached in and pulled him out.

His rescuer placed him on the ground and looked a t him, he stared back at her his green eyes large with fright and curiosity. She was tall and had yellow hair worn in a peculiar fashion that made her look as if she had antenna and ice blue eyes. Her face could have been described as beautiful but there was something that looked like the opposite of beauty about her.

She held out her hand, "Larxene, and you are"

He took her hand, "Axel"

"Well, Axel, it seems dusk has almost arrived and it would not be wise to describe thicket thorn as a safe place at night I suggest you stay in my cottage and start off in the morning."

The cottage was not very far off but Axel still felt uneasy. When Larxene closed the door he noticed a smile on her face that was in no way comforting, and he felt trapped.

Roxas shivered, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, Axel's story was unsettling especially if Larxene wanted him next. "So what did you do next"

Axel grinned and ran his hands through his red hair, "I waited until I heard snoring then decided to see if I could escape.

He stood up as silently as he could, watching his capturer's face in case her eye lids where to flick open. Axel tested the door, it was locked, the key on a cord around Larxene's neck, an obvious trap. He looked around the small room. panicky and claustrophobic. His darting eyes came to rest on a note book she'd written in earlier. He glanced at her, deep in sleep, but fidgeting, a sign of dreaming. Axel turned to the book the first page read.

_The experiment's start today I am already trained in elixir's that give mortals the power of elements but I grow old and need to learn more, it is my one unquenchable thirst. I've been looking after a young boy, Hayner, for the past two days and have worked a system. If they are smart let them leave, if they are not extract their youth for my own purposes._

Axel unconsciously reached for his cheek smooth and soft, still a boys face. He turned to the sleeping Larxene, how long had she been alive? He returned to the book.

_List of names in the back of book, those who did not survive have their names crossed out._

He tuned to the back of the book and choked on his own panicked breath. Every name was crossed out, all but the name at the bottom it read: _Axel. _He stumbled and fell backwards, grabbing at a shelf to steady himself, catching one of the bottles in his hand and sending others crashing to the floor. He looked up at the bottle in his hand which read, _Fire Elixir. _Then a long cold shadow fell over him. Larxene stood behind him holding a vicious set of kunai knives.

"Oh dear Axel you could have been the name that didn't get crossed out", She reached down, (_Fire Elixir)_ ,and stroked his face " I was planning to kill you in the morning"(_Fire Elixir) "_But now isn't a bad time"

He watched her select a knife, _(Fire Elixir), _his eyes seemed to plead her to let him go,_** (FIRE ELIXIR)**_. Then the thought clicked into place, he ripped the cork out of the bottle and drank it in five seconds.

The look of pleasure on Larxene's face fell, "No" She whispered.

The house exploded into flames and they where left staring at each other. Axel expected her to slice him into little pieces with the knives but she just stood there.

Finally she spoke, clapping slowly as she did, "Well done Master Axel, you've passed your test, you are free to go" she sighed, and threw him a parcel, "Enchanted Fire Chackrams, consider it a parting gift, now be off with you."

Axel started to sprint away from the place but he stopped and turned, "Larxene" she turned "Thank you!" and he was gone.

She turned back to her houses smoking remains, smiling to herself, " An amusing series of events", she muttered I hope we are destined to meet again."

Roxas' teeth chattered, "so why did you bring me here if you knew it was a child death trap!"

Axel grinned " too steal an Elixir for you, I did the same for Demyx.

As he said this Demyx grinned and started to command the water in his mug to dance, "Being a water elements great, I never get thirsty" He laughed at his own joke.

Roxas proceeded to shiver. Even if Axel had escaped this "Larxene he didn't see how he and Demyx could joke about a woman that stole children's lives.

"Calm down Roxas" Axel's tone was cheerful, "She almost definitely won't come after you with me and Dem here."

He wrapped Roxas in a blanket and put an arm around him. Roxas had wondered before why Axel seemed to radiate heat, and know as he fell in a sleep full of tormenting nightmares, it finally made sense.


	3. Chapter 3 Larxene's double edged knife

The Travellers Run Away

Chapter 3

When Roxas awoke it was still night, he began to become slightly confused because he couldn't see the moon or stars or trees. He was still just waking up and as he tried to sit up, a cold hand pushed him back down. "Axel?" He whispered.

An icy voice answered him, "It's ok Roxas go back to sleep"

He lay back, that didn't sound like Axel, who was it, Demyx? No it was a woman's voice. A _**Woman's **_voice.

He forced his eyes open, he was lying in a bed in a small room, the walls lined shelves with bottles. He looked up too see her looming over him. Roxas sat up and Larxene lunged at him. In his attempt to dodge he fell out the bed at scrambled away from her.

She held up the Kunai knives "Smart, but not smart enough"

She was coming closer, he was too scared to move. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, too scared to look death in the eye; then suddenly he heard the crash of breaking glass and a familiar voice shout "Stop!"

He opened his eyes. Axel stood surrounded by broken fragments of glass. She tuned her attention towards him and smiled. Axel was taller than her now but she reached up and patted his head.

"I see you're a man now Master Axel"

"You don't seem to think so"

"It's difficult to see anyone as an adult when your this old"

"You look the same as the day I met you"

" Obviously, Now who's the boy, is he your son?"

"More apprentice"

"Ah"

During the conversation Roxas had swiped a bottle off the shelf and was in the process of drinking it that when he heard the gasp. Larxene ran over trying to wrench it out of his hands.

"No! that's the strongest Elixir I've ever made it will kill you"

In panic, Roxas continued to drink even faster. Axel stood looking amused in the corner.

"He won't stop if you do that" He laughed "You're scaring him"

Eventually Roxas dropped an empty bottle. He turned to face her. This was followed by a blinding explosion of light. Axel, Roxas and Larxene were left staring at each other.

Larxene sighed "Well done Master Roxas, You somehow managed to survive me and the Elixir of Light". She handed him a parcel, "the legendary key blade, but don't consider it a parting gift, I was thinking that since you boys are both guilty of destroying my house and since Axel stole that water Elixir you could help me rebuild…"

Axel leaped forward pulled Roxas too his feet and they ran, both shouting "Thank you Larxene!"

She shouted after them "You better come visit at some point" She scanned the bushes "You too Demyx"

She laughed as Axel roared, "Run faster Dem! I hate manual labour!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Travellers Run Away

Chapter 4

Roxas watched in amazement as Axel downed a whole pint of beer in one. He turned back to his glass of juice. He played with the cord of the silver plated compass Axel had given him after they'd run from Larxene. "To prove you're a true qualified traveller now" Axel had said.

"Well I think we deserve this, huh?" Axel took hold of him by the arm, and shook him gently. Then he noticed Demyx chatting to some women "Umm, I'll be right back"

Roxas turned back to the glass. He had never been in a bar before.

He heard a voice behind him, and a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, "I'm Namine and you are?"

His back stiffened he said nothing. "Aww, he's shy, lets have a look at his face then". She swung the barstool round, and Roxas was greeted by a girl about his own age with carefully cut blond hair, and a white dress.

She squealed in delight, "You're really cute! Come on!". She pulled him over to a sofa, threw him on to it and sat next to him. She leaned on his shoulder and began playing with his hair.

"Luxord!" The bar tender looked up " Champagne and a Jack Daniels" she turned back to Roxas "And you still haven't spoken"

He looked down "I'm Roxas"

The bar tender, "Luxord" slammed down two bottles and glasses. Namine half filled one of the glasses with whiskey. She held it over to him, he didn't take it, she pouted.

"Fine I'll have to make you"

She grabbed his hair pulled his head back and forced the glass to his lips. The liquid poured into his mouth, it burnt like crazy and hurt like hell. He vaguely remembered something Axel said about not drinking and that he had to watch out for girls trying to get him drunk. Finally she let him go. He tried to stand but fell back down again.

Namine laughed and pulled him towards her, he would have resisted but he couldn't think clearly and his vision was blurred.

"Oops over dose. You just lie here" She smiled and pulled him down so that he was forced to rest his head on her chest.

He wanted to run, he wanted to scream for Axel, but the whiskey was strong and it refused to let him move.

"Roxas, Roxas?, come on wake up" Roxas opened his eyes and saw Demyx in front of him. He tried to move and winced. His mouth was dry, he felt sick, and he was experiencing what was probably the worst headache he'd ever had. Suddenly his hand flashed up too his neck the compass was gone so was Namine. He forced him self up in panic, and saw Axel and Luxord holding her hands behind her back she was kicking and protesting but their grip was too strong. Axel cut off from the lecture he was giving Namine and walked over to Roxas, for the first time he seemed threatening.

"What in the world did you think you were doing" Axels eyes were filled with rage Roxas had never seen before. Axel raised his hand and hit him hard over the head. Now, it may have been bad timing, or it may have been the shock of one of the few people Roxas trusted hitting him, or both, but at this point Roxas ran out the room and wretched outside. Axel was over come with sudden guilt. He thought about the scars left on him and Roxas, both physically and mentally.

He walked calmly out side so as not to seem threatening, helped Roxas up and handed him back his compass, (which he had taken from Namine). Then walked him back to the lodge they were staying in whilst retelling the story of the sirens of Greece.


	5. Chapter 5

The Travellers Runaway

Chapter 5

"Straight back, no expressions I don't wanna be able to hear you breathe!" The blue haired man shouted his orders at the rows of silent children, his voice echoing around the hall.

Roxas' breathing pace quickened as he panicked about Saix, the man he feared and despised picking on him. His twin, Ventus, saw his silent worry and took hold of his shaking hand under the table. Ventus smiled and Roxas smiled back feeling comforted by his brother's care. Ven and Aqua were the only people he felt safe with.

That's when he heard the enraged breathing from behind him and Saix grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and shook him violently, "Why are you smiling runt!" He screamed into is face, "How am I meant to teach you the rules you waste of space, if you won't listen"

This is when Ven spoke up, " Leave him alone, Saix!"

Saix grinned although he was clearly frustrated that Ventus showed no signs of fear, "Oh look, Ventus wants to save his useless twin, maybe I should just throw his stupid brother in the fire and leave him to cry over the ashes!"

Ventus screamed "Do that and I'll kill you!"

Saix paused, threw Roxas to the side, and grabbed Ventus all signs of any self control gone. He smashed Ventus headfirst into the wall. Ventus was the braver twin but he was also the weaker twin. He lay now on the floor eyes unblinking, his blond hair matted with blood and plaster.

Roxas never forgot the night he and Aqua lay next to his bed side.

He smoothed down Ventus' blood clotted hair, "Why won't he wake up Aqua?"

Aqua's lip trembled, "Roxas, do you remember that story I told you…you and Ventus about the man with blue beard"

"The one with the wives in the cupborad?"

"Yes, do you remember how the wives didn't wake up?"

Roxas looked at Aqua,to Ventus, and back to Aqua "No"He whispered, then he shouted "No, Ventus is gonna wake up, he's just tired from fighting Saix"

He turned to Ventus and began shaking him by the shoulders, "Ven, Ventus, c'mon Ven wake up!"

Aqua had managed to hold back tears for a very long time, but this was too much and she cried harder than she had ever cried before.

"VEN! I'VE BEEN SAT HERE A WHOLE WEEK WHEN ARE YOU GONG TO WAKE UP?"

Axel jumped out his chair and Demyx fell over backwards scattering playing cards and poker chips everywhere. Roxas sat up in bed shivering coated in sweat, trying to fight back the painful memory of sleeping in the bed, he and Ven had once shared, with his brothers mangled corpse.

Axel walked up to the bed, and examined Roxas' face, "You where crying in your sleep"

Demyx groaned, "Oh great you got Axel's flashback disease"

"Shut up Dem I don't see any scars on your back, you ran away from your parents when they confiscated your sitar." hHe turned back to Roxas, "You recovered from the whiskey, so I guess we can move on from this town, but first I need to go see someone."

"Axel, my best costumer were you been?" The man behind the counter grinned as he addressed him, and leaned back, hand tucked into the waistband he was wearing.

"It's been a while Cid, me and my companions have gotta get a few supplies before we head off" Axel grinned back.

"Aww you never get anything new I got a gummi ship out back I gotta shift, interested?" Cid's tone was almost sly as he spoke.

Axel laughed, "Look Cid I'm not interested in any of your dud second hand gummi ships"

He sighed, "Suit your self, I got the usual stuff you need in the store room"

Cid led Axel and Demyx through a door, Demyx looking as bored as hell, while Roxas waited patiently by the door.

About five minutes later he heard a laugh, "So Mr awkward silence what are you doing travelling with Axel?"

He stiffened from surprise and remained silent and still.

He heard it again, "Well if your not going to talk then I suggest you get out the way"

Roxas moved nervously to one side and a girl dropped down from a hatch in roof in front of him. She had blue eyes, like him, and black hair, and she was wearing tight fitting black jeans and top.

She held out her hand, "I'm Xion, I'm apprenticing to Cid in gummi ship technology"

He took her hand, "I'm Roxas, uhh, I'm travelling with Axel, to learn how to survive in this world"

"Sounds like you got some interesting tales to tell!" She exclaimed, "I love hearing stories tell me some of yours!"

"Well I spent most of my life living in Sir Xemnas' Home for the Unwanted…"

And so it began, he spent the next hour telling her of his dreary yet eventful life at the orphanage. He had begun slowly at first but soon he began acting out chases and arguments, shouting as the superiors had shouted, laughing as Aqua had laughed and he began to feel himself enjoying it. But then it happened.

Roxas heard the shop door open and he saw a flash of blue hair that he recognized, "No, it can't be" He thought. Then he heard the shout that confirmed it.

"AXEL! Get down here!"

Roxas crawled under the table and cowered, Xion joined him, "What's wrong Roxas?" Then she looked up and saw him, "Oh god, Oh god is that Saix, the man who, the man who killed…"

"Yes" Roxas whimpered

Then he saw Axel at the door, "Isa, is that you"

Saix lunged for him grabbed Axel by the throat and slammed him down onto the counter, "It's Saix know"

"Dear lord Isa what has Xemnas done to you"

"Where's the boy, where is he!" Saix shouted into Axel's face, and tightened the grip on his neck.

"I won't give him to you… even if you kill me!" Axel forced himself to gasp the words.

Suddenly Saix loosened his grip and began sniffing the air, "I recognise that particular scent of fear" he sniffed again, "There's a female scent as well"

Xion froze.

Then Saix raised his voice, "Come on out Roxas I won't hurt you I just want to take you home, your little friend can come too"

"Come on Roxas we're getting out of here" Xion pulled him up and ran through the rows of selves dragging him behind. Saix let out a roar of rage and began crashing after them, knocking over anything in his way.

The two found themselves in a small storage room Xion locked the door and opened

a tiny window.

"We should be able to fit through" She was interrupted by a bang as Saix tried to break down the door, "But we're gonna have to hurry. She scrambled out the window into the thin alleyway behind and Roxas followed.

He got out just as the door gave way and Saix ran in. He fell onto Xion who pulled him back, away from Saix's grasp.

Saix tried to get through the window but he was too big and, He screamed various threats in his rage, "Don't think you'll be safe in your hidey hole forever you little mice, When I catch you Roxas I'm gonna roast you and your girlfriend on a spit and eat you!"

Xion yelled at him "Get out of here you monster!"

Saix snarled in reply, "Watch your tongue girl, You wouldn't want Axel or Demyx or Cid getting hurt would you?"

"You leave them alone!"

He grunted "It's easy to be brave from a safe distance."

Saix left the window but they could still hear him shouting from inside the building.

Xion put her arm around Roxas who was still shivering, "You were right Roxas he is terrifying"

She heard more shouting and banging from inside the house.

"But now isn't the time to be scared we have to get out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: The beginning of this chapter contains extreme gore and disturbing scenes if you do not like things like this then skip this flashback to the part later on in the chapter where Roxas wakes up.**

The Travellers run away

Chapter 6

Roxas heard running in the corridor outside his dorm, then Sora his best friend burst into the room. He slammed it behind him and his eyes darted around the room.

"Hide me Roxas, Saix caught me stealing from the kitchens again, he's going to kill me" Sora whimpered.

Roxas, determined to save Sora from the same grizzly fate Ventus had suffered dragged a large wooden chest out of the wardrobe, "This is empty hide in here he won't be able to find you"

Sora scrambled trembling with fear into the chest. Saix burst into the room a few moments later, red with rage. He calmed suddenly and began smelling the air, he walked over to Roxas and pushed him out he way of the chest. He inhaled deeply.

"Stupid child trying to hide whilst stinking of fear" He muttered, then tore of the lid and resumed his rage, "Having a game of hide and seek you little thief!"

He grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him out of the chest suspending him in the air, Roxas heard his shoulders break with a blood curdling crack. Roxas flinched and took a step back, bad move

"And as for you!" Saix screamed, "It looks like I'll have to teach you another lesson"

He grabbed Roxas by the collar and dragged the terrified boys down to the kitchen threw Roxas into the corner and slammed Sora down onto the counter.

Roxas' head ached like hell by now and he only just managed to open his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Saix holding up a kitchen knife. "no" Roxas thought " surely he's not going to…"

Saix gripped Sora's neck and let him squirm taking great pleasure from it, suddenly he plunged the knife down and gutted the boy like a fish.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut.

"You'd better be watching Roxas." The man growled.

So Roxas forced him self to watch every last bit of the gruesome spectacle. He watched Saix cut his best friends head off, and slice is body up into little pieces then he watched him stew it. Saix then poured it into a bowl and turned to Roxas.

He dragged him to a chair and tied his legs to it so he couldn't get away. Then he forced a spoon into his hands and placed the bowl in front of him.

"Now eat it"

Roxas didn't move.

Saix snarled and grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling his head back and placing the blade of the knife next to his throat, "eat it boy, or your next."

Roxas swallowed and began to eat his best friend.

That night Roxas recalled a story Aqua had told him about a woman that killed and cooked her stepson and fed him to his father. His little sister buried the bones under a juniper tree and the boy reincarnated into a bird, soon returning to kill the stepmother.

He found Sora's bones buried them under an oak tree and waited a feather fell down. He used to make himself regurgitate but he kept waiting because he still couldn't see the bird.

He awoke in the morning, and he thought he saw a bird flying over head and the words:

_My master he slew me_

_My best friend he ate me_

_But then the same friend_

_Gathered up my bones _

_And buried them under the old oak tree_

_Tweet Tweet , what a fine bird I am_

But he was never sure weather or not he had been dreaming, because the murdering nightmare did not die.

"_So he just collapsed?" The questioning voice echoed through Roxas his head and he groaned as he looked about him._

_He was in a large room, lined with book cases piles of books surrounded him as well. Looking up he noticed a large map on the ceiling._

_Xion was talking with a slate haired man, wearing a suit they both had their backs turned to him but the man stopped mid sentence and turned to face him. He wasn't much taller than him or Xion and a long fringe was brushed down in front of his left eye._

"_Ahh, Roxas, your awake, Xion has been telling me everything" The man gave a very sophisticated looking smile._

_Suddenly Roxas panicked, "Wait what about Axel, Demyx, and Cid, Saix could be about to kill them we have to go!" As he said this he tried to sit up, but he felt some kind of invisible force push him back down and force his tense muscles to relax._

_Xion walked over, "I'll explain, this is Zexion" she gestured towards the man, "He's a psychic, and he's also the only person who can help us in our current situation"_

_Zexion began making various hand gestures and Roxas felt his head being turned as the strange man examined him._

"_Just as I thought" He muttered then addressed Roxas directly, "Roxas your traumatised by what you've seen in the home, for example when he made you eat your friend, Saix's 'Roast on a spit comment earlier today' is probably what triggered you to faint and have that flashback. Now there is no way to stop this from happening completely but if you learn to accept the past and focus on the present and future you should be able to prevent it."_

_There was silence in the room for a while by this was soon broken by Xion, "As you have just heard wise words from a wise man" Zexion glared at her, she smiled back, "Anyway, as I was saying, all we have to do is train our minds and bodies and then we can rescue every one simple as that"_

_Zexion strode over to Roxas and began examining him close up._

_After a few minutes he smirked, "Simple as that is it Xion? Roxas you are still quite under weight from when Xemnas and Saix starved you, and your bones a weak for someone of your age but if you work hard you should be fit enough to go and be the saviour of that damned home"_

_Roxas sat up, (thankful that Zexion didn't push him down this time) and grinned, " What are we waiting for, lets do this thing." _


	7. Chapter 7

The travellers runaway

Chapter 7

Cloud Strife collapsed at his desk sending paperwork flying every where. He looked up and flinched away from the whole room the room he dreamt of, the room that turned out to be the thing he despised the most. He hated his house in his large estate with all of it's servants in fact there was only one thing he didn't hate in the whole place.

"Cloud?" He looked up and saw his wife Aerith standing in the doorway. He tried to summon up a smile for her, but he felt so awful he couldn't.

"Any luck?" she looked nervous and she knew what the answer would be.

Cloud stood, and walked over to her, "No" He found he couldn't contain himself any longer and tears began to roll down his face, "N-no there was nothing, Aerith what if we never find them."

She pulled him into a hug respecting the fact that Cloud could not be the strong man who spent every day searching for their children all the time. He hugged her back and slowly began to remember the painful memories once more.

"What do you mean you could make me a lord?" Cloud stared suspiciously at the silver haired man, fighting the urge to flinch away from his soul piercing amber eyes.

It had been a few hours ago since this man had come to his cottage asking for shelter from the rain, and Cloud was beginning to wonder if the wise choice would be to throw him back into the storm.

"It's simple you just give me one or two precious things, of my choosing, and I'll make you the finest lord that the kingdom has ever seen!" He said this calmly but with an excited gleam in his eye.

Cloud snorted thinking the man to be half mad and said, "alright then I'll sign your contract"

The man pushed a piece of paper and pen forward eagerly, watching as cloud signed it.

_C-l-o_ , a smile began to creep onto the mans face, _-u-d, _the amber eyes flashed eagerly, _S-t-r, _the man began urging him on, "faster my good man faster", _I-f-e._

_Then silver aired man folded up the contract and put in in his jacket pocket, "good doing business with you." and with these words there was a flash of lighting and he was gone._

_Seconds later a shriek was heard from Aerith, "Cloud, Roxas and Ventus are gone, my children where are my children!"_

"_It's ok Cloud you didn't know, and don't worry we'll find them." Aerith smoothed down his blond hair. Suddenly there was a crash and shout, "I don't care if I wasn't expected I need to see the master of the house!" _

_Leon, Clouds usually less noisy friend burst into the office, "Cloud, we have a lead, a boy assumed to be Roxas was seen entering the private library of traverse town!"_

_For the first time, in 14 years cloud smiled about something other than his wife._

_It was at this point that Xion and Roxas sat down to watch the sunset, it was at this point that Axel awoke to find himself strapped down onto a table in a dark room he some what recognised. _


	8. Chapter 8

The travellers run away

Chapter 8

Axel groaned fighting back panic as he came around to consciousness. He couldn't move, Demyx and Cid where no where to be seen. He noted he was wearing different clothes, a cloak, overalls? No. Suddenly he realised it was the orphanage uniform.

Then he heard a voice, "I see that you are awake"

He struggled and tried to break the straps holding him down, his attempts where met by a cruel laugh.

"Don't even bother considering it Axel, you were the most difficult run away we've ever had to catch, your not getting away again."

Axel continued to struggle, "Let me go bastard! You're evil you're a murderer, I hate you Xemnas, I hate you so much."

Xemnas laughed even louder, Axel could see his eyes gleaming in the gloom.

"See what happens when you stray from society you even talk like a child. You never grew up Axel, you see with the eyes of a boy, the only thing you have ever pursued is your imagination. You cannot live in your little world forever, at least I won't allow it."

Axel spat in a direction where he thought Xemnas face might be, "Try it, you'll never change me"

Xemnas hit his wrist with a cane, and growled, "You brat, I can force you to change, Isa had an un breakable spirit, but Saix does any thing I want"

Roxas sat down on the doorstep of Cid's shop Xion was still inside getting any thing she thought useful. This was his first day off from Zexion's training and although he would much rather be lazing around or reading myths in the library, but he knew it had to be done. He looked at his reflection in the glass of his silver plated compass. He'd only been working on his strength for a week and even though he was still incredibly thin he did have to admit he looked healthier.

Xion came up behind him and pulled him out of his thoughts faster than lighting, "Asking your reflection who's the fairest of them all I see."

Roxas blushed a deep shade of red when he realised Xion had caught him looking at his reflection. When his face had returned to it's normal colour he looked up at her noticing the book she was carrying under her arm.

"What's that?"

"This Roxas is a note book"

"I know but what's it for"

She ruffled his hair, deliberately trying to be as patronising as possible, "I like to write stories Rox' do you want me to read you one before you go to sleep?"

Roxas blushed again then frowned then blushed even more, "will you quit treating me like a toddler?"

Xion laughed she loved it when Roxas got angry about teasing, and the irony was that when roxas frowned or scowled he actually looked like a toddler trying really hard not to throw a tantrum.

"Ok" She giggled, "Lets head back"

When Xion and Roxas returned they where greeted by the sight of Zexion being threatened by a tall muscular blond man accompanied by a frustrated if some what nervous brunette.

"Where is my son! I have to see him!"

"Please Mr strife if you would just calm down…"

At this point Cloud turned and saw Roxas standing in the door way, Xion close behind.

He began to walk forward but Aerith stopped him. She then walked over and kneeled down, trying to make herself appear less intimidating to Roxas, who was fighting back the urge to frown at this reminder of how short he was.

"R-Roxas?"

He nodded, frustration giving way to confusion.

At this point Cloud walked over, and crouched next to Aerith, "Roxas… many years ago I made a mistake I lost something, something very important to my wife and I…"

"What Cloud is trying to say is, we're you're parents."

They both waited for Roxas reaction. Zexion read his mind and foresaw it, Xion was the first to see it in his eye.

"Mum? Dad?" He began to cry.

Aerith and Cloud pulled him into a hug. Xion noticed Zexion counting down on his fingers. When he finished Roxas fainted.

**Authors note: Hey people who read my fan fic, how you doin'?**

**Any ways I want you people out there to tell me what you think about things such as**

**-did I go too far with the flash back when Saix kills Sora?**

**-do you hate me for making Namine a slut that steals stuff from people?**

**-do you want more flash backs or are you bored of them**

**Oh and also the whole story (in case you haven't already guessed) Revolves around myths legends fantasy fairy tales story telling what ever you want to call it.**


	9. Chapter 9

The travellers runaway

Chapter 9

The little cell echoed the sounds of a sitar being tuned, eventually a voice sang out to match it.

"Axel's gone and so are the kids

All of our escape plans have been said and did

We never goanna get away, me and Cid-"

"DEMYX!" Cid roared, "Will you just shut up for two seconds and let me think! Escape plans don't just think of themselves!"

"did you not hear the second line of the song man!" Demyx sprang to his feet, "We're never in a million years going to get out of here, Axel's probably being tortured to death, Roxas and Xion` have probably fallen victim to the child catcher -"

" That was a film Demyx"

"and a bloody scary film at that!"

At this point a guard hammered on the door, "If you guys don't stop arguing I'm going to give you to Xigbar for target practice!"

Demyx slumped in the corner "Man I hate this place"

The guard was heard walking away his heavy foot steps where followed by a lighter knock

"Don't worry you two I'm here to help you"

The door was opened, and the owner of the voice, a young woman with blue hair, entered.

"I'm Aqua, I graduted a few years ago but Sir Xemnas won't let me leave, I need to talk to you about Roxas and, Axel."

"What about them?" Demyx asked cocking his head to one side.

"Well you see, Roxas appears to be running out of time where ever he's hiding Saix as tracked that point down and could already be dragging him back by the scruff of his neck right now." She spoke in a calm voice, but Cid could see concern in her eyes, "A-and Axel" she stuttered, "Axel is being turned into a mindless killing slave, soon he'll be just like Saix, with the one command 'get the boy' forced into his head. So…"

Cid continued, "So when Xion and Roxas get here to try and rescue us, they'll see Axel free and go running up to him for help…"

"But it won't be Axel!" Demyx yelled, "He'll burn them to death!"

Cid clamped his hand round Demyx's mouth but it was too late the guards were already coming down the hallway.

"Run Aqua, Run" Cid whispered.

She legged it, faster than Cid had ever seen anyone leg it before.

"Ok Roxas, use your fire magic and knock out all of the creeps at once!" Zexion made hand movements and gestures forcing the illusions to work his will. Roxas and Xion fought the illusions as if they were real treating it like a real battle. Roxas battled with the key blade Xion with a broad sword.

"XION, BACK HIM UP"

She jumped through the crowd of creatures, and plunged her sword into the larger monster about to strike Roxas from behind. With a sweep of fire every illusion faded to black.

Zexion walked onto the field, leaving Cloud and Aerith to stand on watch him talk to their long lost son. They had not been permitted by Zexion to talk to him, since he had fainted when he first met them.

"Roxas, Xion"His voice was flat and neutral, there was no emotion to be detected, "This is unacceptable we are running out of time and you are ready to face Saix and Xemnas"

The two looked from Zexion to each other, then exploded with laughter and hugged each other. Zexion started laughing as well. But as cloud watched from the sidelines he wasn't sure weather he should be laughing or crying.

Roxas and Xion sat with their ears pressed up against the door of Zexion's office trying to make out the conversation between Roxas' "birth parents" and their calm friend.

"I am sorry Zexion, I know they have been working hard to train but I cannot allow my son to return to that horrible place"Cloud's voice was firm, and Roxas wondered why he had given him away to Xemnas if he seemed to care so much.

"Cloud's right, it's out of the question, do you really believe we would sit here and watch Roxas and his friend go and fight murderers?" Aerith sounded like she'd be less likely to give him up, but she didn't stop Cloud maybe they where running out of money and needed something to sell…

" I'm sorry but lives are at stake they have to go or-"

"Or what!" Cloud roared, "I don't care what you say Roxas is my son and I am taking him home! If you want to save lives go and do it your self!"

Xion held Roxas' hand and squeezed it, he smiled weakly and sqeezed back.

There was a long cold silence and then for the first time in 10 years Zexion lost his temper, "YOU FOOL, I AM BOUND TO THIS LIBRARY BY A SPELL,CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW COLD MY SKIN IS FOR IT NEVER SEES THE SUN. IF ROXAS AND XION DO NOT FACE XEMNAS MANY CHILDREN AT THAT HOME WILL DIE AND SOON THEY WILL PERISH AS WELL IT IS DESTINY" His voice suddenly calmed, "And as it is destiny I will let the children have the final remark."

The great door that Roxas and Xion had been leaning on yawned open and they fell into the room. On instinct Roxas scrambled back wards, like he would of done if he'd fallen into Xemnas' office at the orphanage. Xion how ever sat up and glared at Cloud and Aerith.

"Um, how long have you two been standing there?"Cloud questioned nervously.

Xion mentally sighed both her and Roxas had to go or Cid, Demyx, Axel, and all of the kids at the orphanage were goners.

She muttered under her breath, "Guess I'll do the talking".

"Mr Strife, Mrs Strife, I am going to save my friends, and you can't stop me or Xion either"

Xion was surprised but felt a sense a victory for her friend he was finally beginning to say his mind realising that people wouldn't hit him for breathing to loudly.

Zexion said nothing and observed the situation silently, Aerith looked stunned. Cloud however walked swiftly over to Roxas and trying to look comforting yet stern at the same time started to say, "Now son, I-"

Roxas pulled away and aggressively growled, "I am not your son Mr strife, if you loved me you wouldn't have given me or Ventus to Xemnas. Ventus is dead now, and I've been forced to watch so many people die." He pulled of his over sized shirt, Axel's shirt, turned and showed Cloud the scars on his back, "Look at what they did to me, think of what they did to Ven!"

Cloud grabbed Roxas' shoulders and turned him around to face him, "Roxas I did love you he asked me for something precious not specifically for you and your brother"

"Then you must not have loved us very much if you where willing to gamble me and Ven you knew what mattered to you in life it was us and Aerith" he inhaled deeply and sharply then the anger returned, "Yoour not my father and she's not my mother Axel looked after me better, hell I wish I had been raised by him and Larxene even if she tried to kill me every night. I WISH AXEL WAS MY FARTHER!" he ran out of the room.

Xion stood up at this point, "Don't take it personally"Xion said calmly, "Roxas is a nice kid he's just a little…damaged from the orphanage, he's seen people die he just doesn't want it to happen to any one else. Under that fear, shyness, and all those tears there's bravery, friendly spirit, and laughter. I know you love him but you can't expect him to just run into your arms. Life doesn't work like that."

She turned towards the door, but Aerith stopped her, "Your very clever Xion."

"So is Roxas and that's why we have to go together and save everyone at the orphanage, together we can do it, I know it"She left the room and looked at the setting sun through the clean glass of the window. When it rose tomorrow, when those clouds where once again turned orange and crimson she and Roxas would be leaving. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

**Authors note: heh heh, That was a little cheesey at the end there wasn't it? Serousiously it was a little tricky to write Roxas' speech I had to save the most damageing thing till last.**

**By the way for any one who does read this Saix has asked me to give you a message:**

**REVIEW OR I KILL THEM ALL, INCLUDING THE AUTHOR.**

**Thanks Saix so yeah please review… PLEASE?**


End file.
